


Seminary Soul

by andchaos



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos
Summary: Mac & Dennis share a soft, warm morning together.





	Seminary Soul

**Author's Note:**

> the whole concept is from [this scene from Chuck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuFJYH7m9Co) & the title is from [“Creature Fear” by Bon Iver (the song in the vid)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJ9EcydHags)
> 
>  
> 
> [for Daniela.](http://carkid-a.tumblr.com/)

It was unseasonably warm that day, the noon sunlight coming in and sweeping over their bed like another blanket, even in the early fall. Everything was soft in that type of light, almost unreal – almost like anything could happen.

Mac felt Dennis shift against him, the first thing he was really aware of that morning. It made their hands brush where they were already nearly touching, Mac’s arm thrown over Dennis’s waist as it was.

It was warm there, wrapped up in each other; still mostly asleep, Mac reached forward toward the heat of his skin, slipping his palm over the back of Dennis’s hand as easy as breathing.

Dennis shifted again. It was subtle, but pressed all up along his back as he was, Mac could feel it every time he breathed. That was still steady – he hadn’t woken up just yet.

Mac inhaled, still mostly asleep himself. The movement of his chest made some of their fingers fall together. Some instinct deep in Dennis must have made him run the pads of his fingertips along Mac’s hand, just gently petting his skin. Mac nosed at the collar of his shirt, nearly skimming his bare neck. Moving on purpose finally cleared his head of the rest of his sleep, waking him up fully. He blinked down at their joined hands, confused, not unhappy. It was rare that he got to be this close, to have this much.

That same instinct that had been making Dennis’s fingers move must have made him press the rest of his fingers into the spaces between Mac’s, because there was no other explanation for it – he wouldn’t normally have been this soft, had he really been awake. He pulled, brought their hands against his stomach over the blankets, and Mac swallowed. It was a vulnerable place to touch.

Tentatively, Mac squeezed his hand, gently. He laid down again, not wanting to disturb this bubble they were in, of sunlight and blankets and the warm press of their bodies together.

He nestled against Dennis’s back again, his mouth almost touching his neck. His breath felt stuck in his throat, his body hot all over and shaky, but at the same time his body felt almost not even his own. Still, there was something natural about this, too, something not even that out of the ordinary. Something inevitable.

He had no time to do anything else but lay back down, close to him – Dennis rolled onto his back in a quick motion and stared at him, bare inches apart, breathing the same suddenly oxygen-less air. Mac swallowed.

For a moment they just laid there, staring at each other, silent and frozen. Mac was painfully aware of their hands, still entwined together. Was that how best friends slept? When one of them was openly gay and they had never furnished a second room and they both stared at each other in some undefinable way every time their eyes met?

Mac wanted to lay there. He wanted every second after this but not as much as he wanted this endless second to never pass. There might be something terrible on the other side once it had.

The stare lasted a long few seconds that stretched into eternity.

Then Dennis’s hand untangled from his, and then both of them were pressed to the sides of Mac’s face, bringing him down into a hasty, messy kiss – more a press of their mouths together than anything else. Mac breathed in shakily, suddenly, and dug his blunt fingernails into the sides of Dennis’s t-shirt.

Dennis touched his neck, and Mac grabbed the side of his throat, his thumb skittering across Dennis’s cheek. Dennis’s fingers started to comb through his hair, and Mac touched his knuckles to Dennis’s side as he arched his body closer, beginning his slow crawl on top of him. Dennis was grabbing at him, all over until he seemed to find comfort in the slope of his shoulders, like they were the only thing anchoring him down to the bed.

Mac was pretty sure he could think of a few good ways to keep him exactly where he was.

He pulled on Dennis right as he started to push Mac back, and they curled together as they rocked back onto their sides. He didn’t stop pushing there; he was half in Mac’s lap, his hips pressing uncomfortably down on the soft part of Mac’s stomach, but Mac couldn’t find it in himself to care and there was no power on Earth that would make him move Dennis now. He grabbed Dennis by the waist and pressed him back down onto the mattress in one smooth twist, one hand curled around his back to keep them pressed together everywhere.

Dennis nearly hit the end table when he fell flat on his back, and he shoved Mac back with a little snarl and shifted around until he was settled more comfortably back on his side of the bed, Mac looming above him.

They both paused, breathing hard. Their faces were still so close, inches apart. Mac dug his nails into Dennis’s ribs; Dennis’s fingers were still ghosting along Mac’s cheek. Mac, in a cradle between Dennis’s open knees, flicked his eyes along Dennis’s face and tried to catch his breath and remember how he got here. Something about the warmth of their skin pressed together was making him more than a little light-headed and very forgetful.

And then, helplessly, Mac broke out into a grin – big and goofy and way too happy. Dennis would probably rib him about it later, if he wasn’t too busy smiling just as widely and just as happily back. He pressed his hand to his forehead, like he couldn’t quite believe it himself that he was here, being pressed into his own pillows by someone he had spent too long and tried too hard to get away from.

Mac leaned down to kiss him again, because he couldn’t help himself. Now that he’d had a taste of this, he wasn’t going to let it go.

Dennis’s lips met his in the middle as he arched toward Mac at the same time. Mac pressed his hand to Dennis’s cheek, holding him there for a second as they kissed and kissed and then just breathed into each other’s mouths. Dennis was grabbing his t-shirt like he wanted nothing more than to rip it off – like he would rather tear it in two than let Mac get far enough away to pull it properly over his head.

There was an undeniable thrumming in Mac’s blood. He shifted away, starting to throw back the blankets. Dennis rolled towards him like on instinct, like he couldn’t bear to pull away. His brow started to furrow, his lips parting in a question.

“Don’t move,” Mac breathed. He pulled away, up and off the bed, holding his hands out at Dennis to stop him from anything he might do. “Don’t move – don’t breathe – don’t move – don’t breathe, don’t move – ”

Dennis huffed a laugh that was barely even a laugh and splayed back out on the mattress. Mac did a quick ocular assessment of the room and found that his wallet wasn’t anywhere in sight.

He escaped out into the living room and found that he could suddenly breathe. He hadn’t realized how airless their bedroom was until he was free of it.

Still – he wouldn’t trade the breathlessness for space.

He found his leather jacket, which he had discarded in thoughtless haste when he’d gotten home last night, thrown over the back of one of their living room chairs. Mac quickly found his wallet shoved in one of the pockets and scrambled to get it open. He didn’t usually use condoms, but Dennis had always been antsy about the things Mac had caught. He figured that it was a necessity – if it wasn’t, Dennis would have stopped him before he got halfway off the bed.

He always kept a condom in his wallet just in case that was really make-or-break for his partner. He’d never needed to use it before, but now it was finally paying off.

His fingers slipped on something, but it wasn’t a condom. He paused, double-checked the pocket, and then pulled something out – a piece of paper.

_IOU one condom_

_-definitely not dee_

Mac swallowed around the sudden bile in his throat. He blinked at the wall in front of him.

“I’m gonna kill that bitch,” he muttered, crumpling up the note and tossing it to the floor.

“Mac!”

He looked up. “One second!”

“Mac, god damn it. What are you doing out there?”

Mac threw his wallet down on the couch and did a quick scan of the apartment, looking for anywhere else they might have condoms stored.

“Mac! I can and I will get started without you!”

Mac rolled his eyes. He was so stupid – he lived with _Dennis_. There was, without a doubt, condoms stashed all over the apartment.

He pulled open a drawer at random, then another, and then – bingo.

He quickly pulled one out of the box and then headed back to their bedroom. He stripped out of his t-shirt and threw it to the floor as he went – Dennis was more likely than not to make good on his threat.

When Mac got back to their room, Dennis had already stripped out of all of his clothes. He was just lying there, but he smirked when Mac came in and moved to touch himself. Growling playfully, Mac climbed on top of him and pinned his wrists to the mattress.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, leaning in so close that their grins nearly bumped up against one another.

Dennis leaned up until their mouths were brushing.

“Just making good on my promise,” he breathed, and Mac kissed him bruisingly hard until Dennis was laughing and wrapping his arms around his waist, rocking them side to side for a minute as they made out until he rolled them over fully and got Mac pinned on his back. They looked at each other for a moment until Dennis began to slither down the bed.

He yanked off the rest of Mac’s clothes, tossed them to the floor, and then reached his hands up to cradle Mac’s cheeks. When he did, their naked bodies were pushed flush together, and Mac groaned into the open-mouthed kiss that Dennis pulled him into, needy and hungry for it. Dennis pressed his hips down into Mac’s, almost like he was just shifting his body around to get more comfortable. Mac wasn’t fooled; the movement made them press together, both semi-hard. Mac reached to dig his fingers into Dennis’s ass, pulling him down against him even harder.

Dennis nipped at Mac’s jaw, then brushed his lips gently across Mac’s neck until they were ghosting beneath his ear.

“Are you gonna fuck me, baby boy?” he whispered. He gave a soft laugh, confirming that he had heard the way Mac’s breath had caught in his throat.

“Maybe,” Mac returned.

All at once, he shifted up so he was sitting, using the grip he had on Dennis’s ass to pull him roughly into his lap. Dennis’s head tipped back like on instinct, and Mac made use of his newly-bared throat by leaning in and licking at a spot near his pulse-point. He bit down roughly in that same spot after it was nice and wet, and Dennis tangled his fingers deeply into Mac’s hair and pulled hard.

“Do that,” Dennis said. It would have been bossier, were he not panting as he said it. “And then get inside me.”

Mac jerked his head toward the bedside table. “Get the slick, then.”

Dennis reached over obligingly, fumbling around in his desk drawer until he found what he was searching for. He handed the bottle over to Mac, and Mac ran the lube over his fingers and rubbed them together until they were all nice and wet. Dennis lifted up a little, still on Mac’s lap, so that Mac could spread his ass open with the one dry hand. With the other, he slid his fingers down the crack of his ass to his hole; Dennis gave a shudder at the feel of his fingertips. Chuckling to himself, but not wanting Dennis to notice and get mad, Mac leaned in and pressed his lips to Dennis’s neck again. As he pressed his first finger inside him, he began to suck gently at a spot that seemed particularly sensitive just beneath his jaw – Dennis kept shaking minutely every time Mac ghosted his lips over the spot. At the pressure of the suction, he tipped his head back further and honest-to-God groaned.

Mac began fucking him faster with the one finger, listening to Dennis’s breathing speed up as his movements did as well. Soon, Dennis’s head was hanging by Mac’s ear again, whispering, “More, baby, I can take it – more,” and Mac pressed in a second finger beside the first, slowly relaxing it inside him until it was fit snugly beside the first and Dennis’s hips started to twitch on them. Mac buried his face back in Dennis’s neck and started to kiss there in earnest, alternating between wetter kisses and dry pecks of his lips, while he started to thrust his two fingers inside him and, when he wanted to draw out another moan, curl them inside of him.

Dennis soon panted at him for more, and Mac began to fuck him with a third finger slipped in beside the others.

“Fuck me,” Dennis breathed after a few long minutes of him doing this while their mouths moved together hungrily, their tongues pressed deep beside each other’s, their bodies beginning to redden and heat where they were pressed together.

Mac pulled his fingers out of Dennis and wrapped an arm around him, laughing softly at the groan that followed the loss of his fingers, and pushed him over onto his back. Dennis fell obligingly.

“Is like this okay?” Mac asked. Dennis nodded, minutely.

Mac found the condom that had been dropped into and then lost briefly among their sheets. Dennis watched him hungrily the whole time he rolled it on, and then Mac had his wrists pinned back down to the mattress as he kissed him again, pushing his tongue deep and dirty into Dennis’s mouth. Dennis groaned into the kiss, the noise only getting louder as Mac lined up his cock and pushed it slowly, slowly inside him.

They rocked together until Mac was fully inside him, and then both paused, panting hard so their breaths were intermingling in the bare space of air between their nearly-slotted lips. Finally Dennis wrapped his arms around Mac’s neck and Mac pulled almost all the way out before pressing back in, rough, opting for longer strokes instead of shorter, faster ones. Dennis moaned again and pulled Mac down into another kiss with the hand settled on the back of his neck.

Mac began to fuck into him faster after a moment, enjoying the way that every once in awhile, on a particularly hard thrust, his eyes would roll back and he’d mumble out curses and other nonsense words that sounded something like _“fuckMacyesMacpleasebabyplease”_. Mac didn’t spend too long trying to parse it about, too busy mumbling plenty of curse words himself.

“God, Dennis, you feel _amazing_ ,” he whispered, words muffled in Dennis’s neck. Clearly Dennis had still heard it, though, because he huffed out something between a laugh and a moan and pulled on Mac until he brought their lips back together and kissed him fiercely, their hips still slapping together obscenely, a wet and harsh sound of skin-on-skin that only made Mac’s blood run hotter.

That was _him_ on _Dennis_. Him _in_ Dennis.

The thought was enough to send him reeling, but all of his attention was already focused on Dennis and the press of their bodies together, on making sure that this was good for the both of them. He didn’t have the heart to think about anything else, anyway, not when it was already filled up with Dennis. With his best friend.

Mac found one of Dennis’s hands and pressed it back down into the mattress, messily. Dennis tangled their fingers together properly and leaned up to press his lips to Mac’s shoulder, then his collar, then up to his neck. Mac groaned and pressed his hand back into Dennis’s hair, tugging on it fiercely. Dennis’s mouth started sucking in earnest on Mac’s throat, and Mac’s hips stuttered; he tugged on Dennis’s hip with one hand and jerked him closer up toward Mac’s own body. Something in the change of direction made Dennis give a loud shout into the quiet room, then start breathing hard against Mac’s neck, right above the spot where his mouth had just been.

“There,” Dennis grunted out, his eyes screwed shut tight. “Right fucking there – ”

Mac untangled their hands and lifted himself up, hands firm on either side of Dennis’s shoulders, to thrust into him even harder than before. It separated their bodies more than they had been, but it did the job; Dennis was moaning loudly and in earnest now, his choked noises and harsh gasps echoing around the otherwise quiet room. The attempt to reel himself in was so starkly in contrast with the way that he was clinging onto Mac, so needy and tight that Mac’s head was spinning with it, and he couldn’t do anything but fuck him harder, and harder, until Dennis was gasping out his name, so sweet-sounding, on every other breath.

Mac’s longer thrusts turned short and hard, because he was pretty sure, based on Dennis’s choked-off cries, that he had found that spot inside him that would make him see white. Dennis dug his fingernails into Mac’s ass and encouraged him in harder, deeper, guiding their bodies together again and again and again.

“You look so fucking sexy,” Mac breathed. “Goddamn it, look at you.”

“Mac…” For a second, he thought he might tell him to knock it off. Instead, Dennis said, “You feel so fucking good inside me, Jesus fucking Christ.”

Mac leaned to kiss him again.

“C’mere,” Mac said, after a moment. He couldn’t do more than grunt it out, not with how hard his heart was pounding and how furiously they were fucking, but he stilled his hips now.

Dennis let his arms fall from around him while Mac momentarily pulled out and sat back in the middle of Dennis’s spread legs. He motioned him forward, and Dennis sat up too, scooting closer. He rearranged himself on Mac’s lap, and then he sank back down on his cock and brought his arms back around his neck. Mac wrapped his around Dennis’s waist, bringing them chest-to-chest together.

Dennis kissed him again as he began to move, slow with both his hips and his tongue. Mac clutched at his hair, at his neck, silently begging him to speed things up. Soon Dennis began to fuck himself down on Mac in earnest, back to the speed they had been at before. Dennis threw back his head when he shifted forward so that Mac brushed up against his prostate every now and again, and Mac attached his mouth to the exposed skin, kissing and licking and biting down all across his collar and his throat.

“Gonna make you scream, Dennis,” Mac growled. “Gonna make you forget about everyone else but me – ”

“You stupid asshole,” Dennis laughed – exhaled more than laughed, really. “Like you’re not already – ”

But he didn’t go on. Mac dug his nails into his ribs and tried to coax him into finishing what he’d been saying, but Dennis shook his head furiously, still grinning.

“Fuck you,” Mac said, but he didn’t mean it, and a second later he leaned in to lick away a bead of sweat that had meandered down toward his Adam’s apple.

“Mac,” Dennis breathed.

Maybe Mac had just seen too many of his tapes, or maybe they were just on the same wavelength the way they so very often were. Either way Mac knew what that meant, and he wriggled a hand in between them to start to jerk Dennis off, fast and tight like he knew he liked it. Dennis’s moans seemed to begin somewhere deep in his chest now, rumbling out of his throat and into the air. Mac kept leaving red marks with his mouth on all the skin he could reach, ones that would fade within a couple hours, but which nonetheless made his heart swell when he saw them now.

Finally Dennis gritted his teeth hard, and then he was coming. While he did, he whispered, “Mac, I love you. I love you,” just loud enough for Mac to hear.

After, he went relaxed and boneless in Mac’s arms, sagging down on him until his cheek reached Mac’s shoulder. Mac only gave him a moment to rest before he threw him back down on his back and started thrusting into him rougher and harder than ever before. Dennis groaned and raked deep marks down his shoulder blades, and Mac just breathed hard near his ear and rocked into him over and over and over.

Every now and again Dennis would lean up to kiss his neck or reach to pull on his hair, but mostly he just laid there and let Mac take what he wanted from him, whatever he wanted. The stupid part was, Mac wanted _him_ – just all of him.

“I love you too,” he whispered by Dennis’s ear, and then he lost coherency entirely, his hips stuttered, and his eyes rolled as he came hard.

There was a silence broken only by their heavy breathing. Mac shifted away from him, pulling out to another of Dennis’s groans. He didn’t tie off the condom before tossing it toward the garbage; he actually made it, which was probably good since Dennis would have picked a fight if he’d missed and splattered come on their carpet. He rolled onto his back beside Dennis, whose chest was red and who was still panting heavily.

Dennis was the first to move. He threw an arm over his eyes and groaned.

“I’m so glad that finally happened,” he said.

A burst of unexpected laughter came out of Mac at the words, but he reigned it in quickly.

“Yeah,” he said, still grinning. “I am too.”

“You’re not half bad,” Dennis said. Mac turned to look at him and found Dennis peeking at him from underneath his arm, which, when Mac’s eyes found his, he removed completely and let fall back down to the bed. “You must have been practicing since you came out.”

“I get around,” said Mac, shrugging one shoulder. “I hear I’m a catch.”

“Tell me about it,” said Dennis, rolling his eyes.

They both grinned at each other for a moment. Then Mac looked back at the ceiling, still smiling, but softer now, just soaking in the moment. He was warm all over, though they had managed to kick the blankets off the bed. He never wanted to forget how this felt, lying here next to his best friend in the early morning, feeling satisfied and full and complete.

And in love, too. Definitely in love.

His smile faded after a minute.

With only a brief pause, Mac said quietly, “Did you mean it?”

Dennis rolled his head to look at him. “Mean what?”

“What you said before, about…” He swallowed, but he couldn’t say it aloud in case things had now changed. He licked his lips. “Just, did you mean it, or was it just one of those things you say when you come?”

A tiny smile worked its way onto Dennis’s face, and he didn’t look away like Mac had expected. Instead he felt Dennis’s hand nudge up against his own, and he glanced down to see Dennis gently entwine their fingers. Mac squeezed his hand.

“Of course I meant it,” Dennis said. “I mean, I mean it.”

Mac breathed out. Dennis laughed gently and leaned over to kiss him, soft and sweet and so, so easy. Mac brought his free hand to Dennis’s neck to hold him there another moment. When he pulled away, he didn’t go far, his face mere inches above Mac’s own. Mac smiled back at him, fingers moving up to rake through his hair.

“We get to have this,” Dennis whispered. He sounded almost in disbelief.

Still smiling, Mac leaned up to bump their noses together. He brushed their mouths together, not really a kiss, not yet.

“Yeah, Den,” said Mac. He closed his eyes, posed to kiss him properly. Posed for loving him openly, and being loved in return, for the rest of their lives. “Yeah, we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> this work was beta'd by the lovely [lexi](https://glirsty.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i'm [lesbianfreyja on tumblr](http://lesbianfreyja.tumblr.com/post/174384985045)
> 
> xo


End file.
